Episode 8874 (4th April 2016)
Plot Tracy wants to talk to Robert about something but he's too busy with the bistro. Michelle doesn't think Steve wants to come home as he'd be on a plane now. Sally gets Tim and Craig to demolish the garden fence and tells Yasmeen she'll go halves with her for a new one. Liz takes Amy to her violin lesson, where one of the fathers, Chris Trenton, eyes her up. Will arrives at the Rovers to talk to Michelle about their feelings for each other. Michelle gets rid of him but is too late to stop Liz seeing him. Sally hears Yasmeen complaining about her to Cathy and accuses her of being jealous that she's a pillar of the community. Tracy confesses to Beth that she thinks she might be pregnant but hasn't taken a test yet. Andy goes to visit Michael in Brighton. Kate helps Sophie car wash at the garage. Michelle can't stop thinking about Will. Sean makes her see that she's mourning her youth and not her old relationship. Yasmeen gets rid of Jason for a few minutes when he's putting up the new fence in order to sabotage it. Carla discusses her wedding menu with Robert and the topic drifts to their night together. Robert tells her that things have worked out okay. Kate admits to Sophie that Caz is disappointed that Sophie saw her in her wedding dress. Michelle tells Will that she can't plan his wedding and blames it on taking on too big a workload. She gives him a list of alternative wedding planners they can hire. Tracy is livid to find Robert enjoying himself with Carla and, taking him aside, accuses him of flirting with her. He tells her it's all in her head. Indignant, Tracy reveals she knows he slept with Carla. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes Guest cast *Sam Trenton - Joseph Taylor *Chris Trenton - Stephen Casey *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Garden *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Preston's Petals *Jamila House *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy rages at Robert for all the attention he lavishes on Carla; and Michelle tells Will he should find another wedding planner as she enjoys his company a bit too much. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,470,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2016 episodes